


Pasties

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, Referenced Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann's breasts hurt and while it was her fault. She was not going to take sass from Ryuji about it.





	Pasties

They hurt, they seriously hurt and Ann was tired of it. The coolness in the school was more a pain than anything else. Usually she would be glad for the school to be cold. Right now though? It was more than a nuisance. The chill was causing a small irritant to become a major problem and she was sick of it.

She was so damn pissed and at the same time she had no real reason to be mad. It hurt damn it! And the cold was making it worst but how the hell was she supposed to solve the problem? It hurt damn it to hell! It seriously hurt!

“Ouch.” She winced as she tried to pull her shirt away from her body. Not that it did much good because her bra did not move and that was the thing causing most of the problem.

“What’s your issue?” Ryuji muttered as he sat up. They had been sitting on steps that led to the roof together before Akira had ditched them along with Morgana. They had been talking about taking care of something before class started again. Most likely a bit of snooping about their next case. Still, it would have been nice to tag along.

Except it was enough to have one suspicious snooping. There was no need for three. There seriously was not a need for three people snooping around. All of them stood out and not exactly in a good way. But if Yusuke were here? He would stand out just like them.

“My chest hurts.” Ann admitted as she held her hand to her chest and fought back a wince. They were tight and sore. The coolness of the top of the stairs was not making anything better but it was better than the chill in the classroom she had been fighting. Imagine the cold wind from the roof though. That was horrific to even consider.

“Your chest?” Ryuji frowned as he put his phone away. He tossed a longing glance at the heavy door that led to the roof before he changed how he sat and looked her over. “How so?” Then a smile crept across his face. “Wait, is it that you’ve been playing around too much? Abusing them?” He winked and Ann burned. “You need to be careful with those Ann. Those are like a national treasure. Don’t go playing too much that you’ll bruise them.”

“Shut up Ryuji.” She hissed and had to wince because her breasts brushed her arm and the contact really hurt them. “Just shut the hell up.”

“You’re the one with bruised breasts.” Ryuji pointed out. “The hell you do to yourself anyway? It’s not like the costume would bruise you or your manager would let anything happen on a shoot. Your breasts hurt I’m pretty sure I know the reason.” His smile widened. “What were you thinking about to go at yourself in such a manner Ann?”

“Shut the hell up Ryuji.” Ann got to her feet. “I’m going to the washroom and come back.” She gave him a tight glare before she stomped down the steps. She hated that he had gone straight to the heart of the matter and she hated that he was right.

X

She splashed water on her face and sighed in the empty bathroom. Her nipples still hurt her. They were burning her and the bathroom was freezing. It was the wrong time for the bathroom to be freezing the way it was but who was going to turn up the heat? Not her for certain.

Ryuji was right about one thing though. Her hurt nipples were kind of her fault. He was right about almost all of it and she really wanted to hurt him for that. He was right damn it to hell. She had been doing it to herself but what else was she supposed to do?

And it was his fault that she had been even-

Ann bit her lip and sighed before she unzipped her hoody. She pulled the sides apart and sighed at her reflection before she began to unbutton her shirt. She sighed and kept going until her bra was revealed and she went a little further until she had room. She turned back on the tap and dipped her hands in the cool water and let it run across her hands for a few seconds before she turned back off the tap.

She shook off the excess water and gave a sigh before she slid her hands into her bra and relieved the pain in her aching breasts. Her nipples were so hurt and bruised and she had done it to herself. It was not her fault she liked to touch them. Fuck it all, they were hers she should get to touch them.

She had never done it to herself like this before but when it came down to it. She had never gotten herself off like that before. It was all Ryuji’s fault. Did he have to be so-

Why the hell had he glown up the way he had lately? Recently it barely took anything for her to get going and that was embarrassing as hell. What had set her off was the way they had been in mementos. Ryuji had not just covered her. He had backed her up and he had called for backup. He had moved around her like he knew her and-

That did it for her apparently. She was so damn easy. And the idiot had no clue. She should get revenge on him. Make him come to school with a sore dick or something. Or maybe she should take Shiho’s advice and invest in something that wouldn’t cause bruises like her own hands would.

But her own hands felt so good though. Even though she kept pretending they were his. But they weren’t. she kept thinking and hoping that they were, that they would be but they were not. Not yet anyway.

Ann sighed and removed her hands from her bra. She reached for a few pieces of tissues and folded them before she shoved placed them against the sore nipples. She made sure her bra would not move them before she adjusted her shirt and buttoned it back up. then the hoody was rezipped and she was examining herself in the mirror once more. It was so painful she hoped after her nipples healed she would not feel this again. But honestly who was she kidding.


End file.
